Let's keep the lights off
by Soul-Over-Mind
Summary: There is a blackout in Forks. Edward and Bella are related and have problems.They have to spend some time together in a secluded house without electricity. What happens while the lights are off? AH-DarkE
1. Chapter 1

**Let's keep the lights off.**

Disclaimer: Twilight or its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N: Thank you in advance for reading. Edward is a little dark here, you are warned.**

* * *

"The guilty one is not he who commits the sin, but the one who causes the darkness."

**Victor Hugo**

* * *

**Chapter one : Apples and guests.**

Bella was slowly pushing her half filled cart through the narrow corridors of the local grocery store. It was already 9.48 on a Friday evening, closing time. She was the last customer. She felt two gazes straight on her.

The female cashier was giving her the look "don't you dare make me a minute more than my shift."

The manager was smiling miserably whispering "Hm, chicken, pasta, milk, 2 sodas…No more than 20 dollars, does she think we can wait here for only 20 dollars? "

"Losers," she thought and started picking tomatoes from the vegetable stand in front of her. Some herbs and green salad were also added to her cart.

"Isn't she married with that Cullen guy? Don't they eat?" She heard the cashier talking to the manager.

"I heard that ..." he started to continue the gossip, when the sound that someone entered the store interrupted them.

Bella did not bother to look. She felt a little "happy" that the mean double would have to suffer a little more in that old miserable empty store. What was happening with her family was nobody's business.

She reached the stand with the fruits and started to examine every apple annoyingly slow. She had not noticed someone approaching her.

Bella finally found the one "perfect" apple. As she extended her hand to grab it, the fruit slipped from the rack. Her eyes followed it's route. It was like watching something falling in slow motion. She expected to witness her perfect apple smash to the dirty floor but that never happened. Instead, it miraculously rose up in the air and landed in a white fleshy nest that two unique hands had formed in perfect symmetry.

"Isabella," a very familiar male voice called.

She slowly moved her gaze from the red apple and looked higher. The hands and the voice had already indicated their owner. The face was just the confirmation. That disgustingly beautiful face and those piercing green eyes.

"Hello Edward," she said and stood still behind the cart .

"What are you doing here?" she asked him in marginally polite tone and then started changing looks from the apple to his face and back.

He was still keeping it, but his eyes were focused on her face. He had not offered it back...yet.

"It has been a long time."

Bella stood quiet for a moment. She could feel some tension in both of them.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked again, looking then back at the apple.

"Shopping, what else?" he answered and a smirk had appeared on his face.

He was standing opposite from her at the other side of the cart, deliberately preventing it's movement.

He took the apple in his right palm and with his left hand pushed the cart aside. Taking two steps, he stood in front of her.

Bella was trying to look nonchalant but she had already started to blush. It happened every time she was in a situation difficult to deal with.

Edward kept the fruit between them, in front of his face, and closed his eyes. He smelled it.

"Hm, fresh. You always pick the very best from the rack, don't you Isabella?" and he bit into it, looking straight into her eyes.

"You can go to hell," Bella spoke between her teeth and grabbed two apples, threw them in the cart and started heading towards the cashier machine.

Before managing to go further than 3 feet, she felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist end Edward's lips almost an inch from her ear.

"I have already been there my girl," he whispered and passed beside her looking for something in a nearby shelf.

Their "small talk" had already drawn the attention of the two curious employees. They almost seemed they had forgot about the time. The male customer was not someone you can often find in that store and at that hour.

"Hmm, that's all," she said to the cashier who was still looking towards Edward. She then turned and started hitting the price stickers with the scanner.

"That will be 20. 37, cash or …" the cashier started saying.

"Ad these to the rest and keep the change," Edward interrupted her in a rather rude tone and passed her two 100 dollar bills while pushing Bella gently behind him.

"No, there is no need for you to pay for my groceries," she tried to protest.

"Dear, we are family, I'm a guest, it's the least I can do, Miss it is all together."

"Thank you sir, it will take a minute to wrap them though," the girl responded looking at the 3 bottles of alcohol in front of her.

"Take your time. We will be outside, can you bring them to the car?"

"Of course, the silver one?" she asked looking at the lot.

"Yes, thank you. Come my dear," and he started pushing Bella towards the door, slightly touching her clothed hip with his palm.

"A guest? My guest?" she whispered terrified and waited for his explanation.

He had opened the door and waited for Bella to pass outside but she stood still. She did not want to go anywhere with him.

"Bella, come with me to the car," he almost demanded when suddenly a loud sound startled both of them and all the lights went off.

They soon realized that there was no power, not only in the store but in the whole town.

"Fuck," Edward mattered and searched for his lighter and Bella's hand. He found her palm and tangled their fingers gently but with an unmistakable possessiveness. It was like he wanted to declare to the darkness that she was with him.

The result was totally unexpected. The touch felt like a strong jolt, like all the lost power had been gathered in those two bodies.

Edward used the lighter. The same time the manager opened an flashlight. The emergency lights were obviously hidden behind products.

"Hm," the manager mumbled. "The power supply company has got some serious problems since last week. The previous blackout lasted 15 hours but it was mostly during the day."

Edward seemed pensive for a moment.

"Do you have more flashlights and batteries?" he asked the man in calm way.

"I may have two more I can give you and a packet of butteries but that's all. We sold most of our supplies due to circumstances and the new merchandise will not be delivered until next Wednesday."

"We will take them and some candles too," Edward stated and put another100 dollar bill in front of the cashier under the weak light of the small device.

"Ok, shall I pack them with the rest sir?"

"Yes, and pack this too," he said and gave her a box of chocolates. "Still keep the change," he added and grabbing Bella he almost ushered her out in the cold and dark lot.

Once out side, she pushed him away shouting:

"How dare you? A guest? Take your money back and leave, I don't need you or them, I..."

He did not let her finish. Despite the dark her proximity was enough to make her warmth and smell totally detectable.

He grabbed her and almost violently pushed her on the wall behind them pressing his whole body on her small delicate form, his hands on each side of her restraining her own.

He put his head next to her ear again, breathing the delicate aroma of her hair.

"**I **dare because **I** can , **I** pay because **I **can, and **I will** be your guest because **I** need to be."

"Are we clear Isabella ? Cause I expected a more friendly respond from my precious sister in law."

**A/N: So, should I bring the power back soon? Edward likes the darkness. Please review and I will hide those batteries.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's keep the lights off.**

**Disclaimer: **Twilight or its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N: Thank you in advance for reading. Edward is a little dark here, you are warned.**

**Special thanks to Crackupmonkey, for patiently reading my drafts and chasing my errors.**

* * *

"The guilty one is not he who commits the sin, but the one who causes the darkness."

**Victor Hugo**

* * *

**Chapter two : Guests and lighters.**

End of chapter one:

_He grabbed her and almost violently pushed her on the wall behind them, pressing his whole body on her small delicate form, his hands on each side of her, restraining her own._

_He put his head next to her ear again breathing the delicate aroma of her hair._

"_**I **__dare because __**I **__can, __**I **__pay because __**I **__can, and __**I will **__be your guest because __**I **__need to be."_

_"Are we clear Isabella ? Cause I expected a more friendly respond from my precious sister in law."_

* * *

Bella was feeling trapped. The wall attached to her back felt cold and hard. At that moment she wished it could be a soft material behind her, in which she could sink and disappear leaving no traces. Her restrained wrists were not fighting for freedom.

His direct touch was unexpected as the previous one, the one near the door.

A common mind would have easily assumed that those two humans would have "touched" each other many times. They were supposed to be family.

Handshakes, brotherly hugs and taps on the back, kisses on the cheeks for wishing happy birthday, would normally be a natural reaction. All those little shows of affection and support were expected to happen between them, but…they never had. She could not remember any of them.

It was the first time he had touched her, flesh to flesh.

"Wha...what are you doing?" she managed to say almost whispering.

Silence followed.

They were both breathing very hard. His head was next to her own, touching her ear and hair while his forehead was using the wall for support. He had closed his eyes.

That jolt of electricity she felt before was much more stronger since more skin was participating to that body connection.

As soon as his last words danced around her ear a wave of tension had started conquering her. She was feeling it starting passing through her feet, then slowly rising to her legs, weakening her knees and going higher. It was like having ice covering her body from bottom to top in an excruciating pace. First the burn then the numbness.

"I just have to stay here … for a while," he said, his mouth almost grazing her earlobe.

She felt him releasing her wrists and removing his hands off her. Very slowly, the rest of his strong form started detaching from hers, piece by piece, like undressing her from him...

When they finally were apart he stood still, his hands forming fists. His gaze was nailed on her face, never leaving her eyes.

Bella was supporting her whole body on the wall. That rising feeling of panic had covered all of her with goosebumps. It had already reached her neck. She was feeling unable to object. Living in his parents' house was not making things less complicated.

"Okay…" was all she managed to say before the sound of keys and paper bag ruffling reminded both of them where they were.

The nostalgic light of a small gas lamp appeared, followed by the two employees of the store. The woman noticed them first and nudged her boss.

"Ah, there you are. These are all Mr..."

"Cullen," Edward answered in a harsh tone.

"Oh… Well, these are all Mr Cullen. I remembered those old gas lamps. People often use them for camping trips. I got one for you also," he said and gave Bella the lightly dusted object that obviously belonged to a different time. The manager helped Edward put the two cheap, brown paper bags, filled with their groceries and supplies, in the luggage space of his car. His little "inspection", on that automobile didn't passed unnoticed by Bella.

"Thank you sir, mam, hope you have a safe night," he said and left towards his car with the cashier following. All that time she was curiously eying the "couple in the dark", especially Edward. He was more than a woman could appreciate plus...loaded.

The distraction and the cold air had helped Bella recollect her self. Edward had already started the engine and his car was revealed through the darkness. The inside lights were on except for the outside ones. He was standing next to it with the passenger door open.

He was waiting…for her.

Bella was surprised and a little confused. His car was nothing she would assume Edward would drive. Then again, she had not seen him for almost three years.

Bella was standing almost 10 feet away, awkwardly holding the lamp with her right hand, low, close to her thigh. She needed the distance. The little flame was creating unusual shades on her clothes, a white cotton shirt under an old, light gray Kashmir sweeter, a dark gray knee length skirt and a pair of almost new, black high-heel boots. Someone could say she was over dressed for grocery shopping.

"I have my car here, you don't have to wait," she told him and tried to blindly find her keys inside the shoulder purse she was cross wearing. Edward didn't move.

"I need the lamp…to get to the car. Is that …" she timidly spoke.

He just nodded approvingly to let her know she could keep it.

"We will meet at the house, I… I have to make a stop at the gas station first," she explained and started heading towards her old Ford, her husband's first and only car.

Edward just nodded again and closed the passenger door. In seconds he was out of the store's parking lot.

Bella looked around and it was like he was never there. She soon realized she was in the middle of an abandoned parking lot, completely alone.

After taking a deep breath she felt …relieved.

His unexpected appearance and behavior...the annoying stares...the small town gossip...the day's events...

All those were bothering her like being covered with a layer of mud. The need to clean herself from it was already more than she could handle. Edward had picked a very stressful day to make his visit.

She needed some time to think before going back to the house and her car was her only option.

The fact that she was living alone there most of the time, was something Edward was probably not informed of. The odd thing was that he had behaved like he knew her husband was away.

"Maybe they have talked or something. Maybe Esme told him," she assumed.

Being the wife of a NATO army officer, who traveled to war zones in top secret missions, was not as glamorous as some people in that tiny town were thinking. He used to stay abroad for months, sometimes even his cell was out of reach for security reasons.

At first Bella was staying with her father. She was not used to being alone in a house three times bigger than the Swan's and miles away from town. Charlie Swan was a police officer. They were simple people.

Her mother and father in law had moved to Chicago after the young couple's wedding and Edward was already gone.

They had compromised for a few years since Carlisle had inherited a huge property of land from his father and Esme was thrilled to make the necessary renovations. The doors of the hospital were open immediately for the brilliant doctor and he could use a less stressful schedule for a while.

But ... both Carlisle and Esme were super-active people. Life in Forks was not challenging enough for them. They had left them the house to stay in. Their visits were rare …

Charlie had also started to leave her alone more than before. He had become chief of police and his shifts were longer, so were his fishing trips. He had already left for that weekend.

She and Edward would be completely alone there. That could not be a good idea...

Five minutes later she was on her way to the gas station. The darkness and the cold had made Forks looking like those ghost cities in scary movies, where usually bad things were to follow.

Going to the gas station was not just an excuse to delay her role as a "hostess". Her fuel was enough just to get there. They had an emergency generator there and some lights were on.

To her great disappointment she realized that her cash was not enough to fill her fuel tank. She would probably need more after two rides to the place she lived. Her wallet had only fifteen dollars when she left the station. The small mini market, 100m away, drowned her attention and she slowed down. A young boy she did not know was playing guitar, smoking and drinking a beer outside, under the light of two large gas lamps. They were probably well prepared. She pulled over and stopped the car.

"God, I so much want a smoke," she thought.

Bella was never a regular smoker but one or two cigarettes were her guilty pleasure since high school. A pleasure she was always enjoying alone. The man she was married to didn't approve of that habit but he had compromised in asking her not to do it in front of him and his family. His fucking "perfect" family. Se was very careful when they were around. Except from one night.

_Flash back, seven years ago._

_It was after midnight and she was "invited" to spend the night with them. It was the summer after her graduation from high school. They were already engaged but she was not feeling comfortable sleeping there. Fortunately they had offered her the guest bedroom for the night. Her future mother in law had tried to keep a neutral attitude to their relationship but had failed from the beginning. She would never considered her good enough for her younger son._

_That night Bella could not close her eyes. She had quietly slipped outside in the narrow balcony for a smoke. She was wearing just a long nightshirt and a jean jacket on her shoulders. Only a bedside lamp was left on inside the room. There was no need for someone to see her in action. She had put the cigarette in her lips and was so preoccupied, looking desperately for a lighter in the small pockets of her jacket, that she had not noticed a dark form watching her a few feet away. She could not find it. Frustrated she was about go inside when a strong hand with long elegant fingers appeared in front of her face holding a zippo lighter, already lit up leaving a very distinct smell in the air._

"_Ahh..." was all she managed to say when she finally saw Edward's face under the dim light of the tiny flame._

"_It's okay," he said and with his other hand he protected the flame from the wind._

_Bella had recovered from his sudden appearance and was staring at him looking … guilty._

"_Light the cigarette Isabella," he said and she timidly obeyed taking her eyes from his face and focusing on the little flame. After taking a small puff , the edge of the little white roll had become a sparkling orange spot. She took a deep, long sip and shook her head back, touching the wall._

_He was standing almost three feet away, with his own back on the wall, making his own roll with tobacco and rice paper. He had elegantly bended his right leg touching the wall with his shoe._

_They said nothing afterward._

_That evening Edward had not appeared at dinner. Bella had heard the door opening around midnight and she had assumed he was back but had not seen him. She had the room between his and her fiance's. Her room and Edward's were sharing the same narrow balcony._

_It took Bella a few minutes to finish smoking. She was trying not to look at him but could clearly feel his presence and … smell him. Edward Cullen was both intimidating as attractive. She was debating inside about trying to make small talk or just thank him. A female voice calling his name got her out of that debate._

_Her future brother in law had obviously brought someone in his room, possibly a girlfriend._

_She was feeling a little weird. A sudden feeling of curiosity had started bothering her._

_Who was she?_

_Edward threw his smoke away and stood with his palms gripping tightly the handrail. He was looking towards the woods._

_The house was in the forest , a few miles away from Forks. It was too isolated for Bella's taste. It was a luxurious house, full with light and good taste. Esme was a successful interior designer. That house was without any doubt one of her best projects._

_It was too dark for Bella to see his face but she could feel he was looking at her._

_She then heard the voice again._

"_Edward ... were are you?" Her curiosity was rising. You could tell she was not a girl but a woman in that room._

"_Here," was all he answered and disappeared inside his room closing the door behind him._

_The next morning Bella was surprised to hear Esme laughing just as she was walking down the stairs._

_She was about to enter the kitchen when a second female voice stopped her in her tracks. The woman from last night was obviously having a pleasant conversation with her future mother in law._

"_Oh dear, do you remember when he was 9 and he wanted to save that kitten from the tree? Carlisle was ..." Esme had started saying when she abruptly stopped. She had just noticed Bella. Her face returned immediately to her usual neutral facade._

"_Good morning," Bella said and looked first at the middle aged woman and then at the stunning blonde close to her. They were both sitting on the breakfast stools drinking coffee._

"_Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" was Esme's kind reaction._

"_Yes, thank you," Bella answered and stood awkwardly waiting for an invitation to have some coffee._

"_Would you like some coffee dear?" Esme asked and took a cup from the drawer next to the expensive China set she used for tea._

"_Bella, I would like to introduce Tanya to you. Her family and our family became close when we lived in Alaska. She is a close friend of Edward. They are at the same college. Tanya, this is Bella, Jasper's girlfriend," she said and offered the steaming cup to Bella with a measured smile._

_A blind person would have easily assumed which girl was her favorite._

_Tanya had everything a woman like Esme would approve. Very pretty, well dressed, perfect stylized hair and educated, obviously well bread and probably loaded._

_She was everything Bella was not._

"_Good morning, nice to meet you Bella," she said in a polite tone just as Edward appeared through the kitchen door._

"_Good morning," he simply said and filled another cup with coffee._

_Esme greeted him and, after saying goodbye, she left for work. She would never let a client wait. Bella was feeling uncomfortable again. She excused her self and went to wake up Jasper. She heard them making little noises like laughs and teasing. Her discomfort became worse. They all were so careful when she was present. She was sick of it._

The memories were not the best visitors in her mind. Even watching a stranger smoking had lead to thinking about this family. She decided to buy a packet. After five minutes she was returning to her car when she felt someone grabbing her bag from behind. She held the bag on her chest and turned with force pushing the unknown attacker away. It was a young man, probably in his mid-twenties. In seconds, three more men appeared from the darkness.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here…alone?" she heard the first speaking. The lights from the mini market were weak. Frightened she started to walk backwards when suddenly one off them started pushing her on the others.

"Don't touch me," she shouted and tried to run but they were everywhere. The sudden sound of running tires made the five of them freeze. A car appeared in their sight and after a very impressive maneuver it stopped a few centimeters away from them. Bella recognized it immediately.

Edward got out looking looking like a lion ready for attack.

"Get in the car," he ordered her, never leaving his gaze from those men.

She obeyed and watched them from there.

"If I see any off you here again I will leave no blood on him," was all he said towards them.

They disappeared in no time.

He returned to the car and locked the doors. Then turned to Bella. It was obvious he was watching her the whole time.

"Have you locked that monstrosity?" he asked her in a harsh tone.

She nodded yes, still too frightened to speak.

"You are coming with me tonight. I already made the mistake once. We will pick the Ford up tomorrow," he said and started the engine.

"Let's go home," he whispered. In seconds they were heading outside Forks.

Bella had no power to object. She closed her eyes and let the darkness finally rest in them.

* * *

**A/N: So , what do you think? Any ideas about Edward's car? Things get darker as we speak. Chapter three is secretly following them ... It is dark, and cold, and late, and I want to put them in that house soon.**

**Please review, I need to know if this story is worth the trouble and time !**

PS_There is also a new story out there, it is called **"The Invitation**". Please check the link in my profile, it holds a little surprise.


End file.
